


Не тот «Юнайтед»

by Jay_999



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 2004-06 seasons, M/M, canon!fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_999/pseuds/Jay_999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Алан всю жизнь учился ненавидеть «Манчестер Юнайтед», а теперь подписывал с ними контракт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не тот «Юнайтед»

**2014.**

Двадцатого августа в Ноттингеме рекордно рано подул холодный осенний ветер, и Марк Дэниссон по «БиБиСи Ноттингем ФМ» в передаче «Утро с Марком» напоминал слушателям, что пора доставать теплые вещи. 

— Да что ты говоришь, — бросил Алан Смит, заводя машину и делая глоток зеленого чая, заваренного дома. На улице был холод собачий, а он вышел в одной джинсовке поверх командной футболки. 

— Я лично уже достал перчатки и шапку, и сейчас пью горячее какао. И если вы застряли на дороге сейчас без всего этого, то знайте, я думаю о вас. 

— Мудак, — бросил Алан, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.

В последнее время у него вошло в привычку разговаривать с Марком по утрам. Тот, правда, никогда ему не отвечал, но Алана это совершенно устраивало — приятно было обложить кого-нибудь матом и не получить за это по лицу. Марк — отличный парень. Еще немного и они стали бы лучшими друзьями, вот только Марк об этом не знал.

С Клифтон Лэйн он свернул на бульвар Клифтон. До «Мидоу Лэйн» еще тринадцать минут. Он жил недалеко от стадиона, пятнадцать минут без пробок, хотя недалеко — странное понятие. В Ноттингеме все находилось недалеко или совсем близко. Даже стадионы двух клубов города — «Мидоу Лэйн» и «Сити Граунд» — стояли через реку друг напротив друга.

— Совсем они здесь рехнулись, — бросил себе под нос Алан, решив, что дом выберет за городом, после того как подписал контракт с Шоном Дэрри в мае. Он не хотел вписываться в город или становиться своим. Ему предложили контракт играющего тренера с фразой «мы хотим вернуть клубу характер, привить философию победителей» и от этого предложения скрутило в животе. 

— Я согласен, — ответил он сразу же, даже не спрашивая, какие копейки ему будут платить. Были варианты продолжить играть в Америке, но он давно усвоил, что рациональные решения не для него. Поднимать клуб Первой Лиги, или как здесь принято говорить «старейшего футбольного клуба в мире», прививая философию победителей, за смешную зарплату — это его вариант. Возможно, ему стоило наконец перестать принимать импульсивные решения. Но по-другому он не умел. И, возможно, идея уехать из Англии совсем его не привлекала.

На базу он приехал в пятнадцать минут одиннадцатого, намного позже допустимого.

— Алан, когда ты будешь приезжать вовремя? — начал отчитывать его Шон, тренер, столкнувшись с ним на пути в фитнес-зал. 

— Перчатки долго искал, — пожал плечами Алан. — Холодно.

— Решил под конец карьеры переквалифицироваться во вратаря? 

Алан поднял взгляд и столкнулся с ухмылкой. О, это была шутка. 

— В одиннадцать сбор тренеров, не забудь, — сказал Шон и ушел в сторону своего кабинета.

В фитнес-зале уже собралось несколько игроков — у них было два часа на утреннюю тренировку, а потом некоторые из них собирались на работу. Алан все еще не мог привыкнуть к этой ситуации клубов Первой Лиги — у игроков была вторая, или скорее основная, работа, помимо футбола. Он тридцать лет считал, что жизнь — это футбол, а перейдя из «Ньюкасла» в «Милтон Кейнс Донс» понял, что жизнь — это намного больше. 

Ему тридцать три, и с этого сезона он — играющий тренер в «Нотс Каунти», клубе первого дивизиона. Всё не так уж и плохо, думал Алан, главное — с какой стороны на все посмотреть. Могло быть намного хуже, могло быть вообще никак. Возможно, в свои тридцать три он наконец научился просто жить, а не мечтать.

В детстве, в академии «Лидс Юнайтед» он мечтал попасть в основной состав. Выиграв юношеский кубок английского Лиги, он мечтал выиграть кубок Премьер-Лиги. Играя в полуфинале Лиги Чемпионов в свои двадцать один, он был уверен, что в следующем сезоне обязательно получится. Спустя два года он просто мечтал продолжить играть за свой клуб, и вытащить его из той ямы, в которой он оказался чуть менее чем за сезон. Ему было двадцать три, и он был одним из последних лидеров, оставшихся в команде, которая была уже мало похожа на команду. 

 

**2004.**

— Какие у нас есть варианты? — подал голос Алан на встрече директоров.

Вопрос, висевший над «Лидс Юнайтед» последний год, словно желтая карточка на игроке. Одна ошибка — и вон с поля. В их случае из Премьер-Лиги. 

Эдди Грэй, временный менеджер, и Джеральд Краснер, один из руководителей клуба, переглянулись. 

— Мы выставляем тебя на продажу. Нам нужны деньги от трансфера.

Алан закусил губу. Он знал, что так и будет, он готовился месяцами к этому, когда распродали всех звездных игроков: Фердинанда, Кина, Бойера, Дакура и Вудгейта. Когда он согласился на сокращение зарплаты втрое, он надеялся, что как-нибудь все решится. Он ни черта не был готов. 

Он постучал пальцами по деревянному столу и некстати вспомнил, как этот стол они с Полом Робинсоном и Гарри Келли тащили от грузовика в кабинет. Это было наказание за курение после тренировки — их поймал тренер молодежной команды. В шкафу стояла фотография с кубком, которую они выиграли с парнями семь лет назад — гордость академии — выпуск девяносто седьмого года. Это был один из самых счастливых дней его жизни, они праздновали дома у Пола все выходные. Особенно ярко с того вечера он помнил запах своей первой самокрутки и неумелые губы на его члене. 

Алану стало нечем дышать — здесь в кабинете все было слишком. Он не знал, чего хотел больше — уйти поскорее отсюда, или не уходить никогда. 

— Если дело в зарплате… — начал он, но Джеральд его перебил.

— Нет, Алан, мы можем выручить около пяти или шести миллионов за тебя, и ты знаешь, что это может спасти клуб. 

Алан встал и направился к двери, пытаясь сдержать ком в горле. Уйти, чтобы спасти клуб — какая ирония. Правда он знал, что Джеральд врет, и шесть миллионов не помогут. Ридсдейл, предыдущий президент клуба, влез в глубокую финансовую яму — говорили, что руководство продает еще и стадион. Его «Лидс Юнайтед» в полной заднице. 

— Хорошо, — бросил Алан, открыв дверь. 

Он практически выбежал из «Элланд Роуд», не ответив ни на «до завтра, Алан» от секретаря Мэгги в коридоре, ни на «пока, Алан» от охранника Сэма. Он перевел дыхание, только когда оказался внутри машины «Мерседес», который он купил после того, как сделал свой первый покер «Хапоэль Тель Авиву» два года назад. 

Он достал из бардачка сигареты с зажигалкой, и замер, посмотрев на вход стадиона. Алан прикрыл глаза и усмехнулся — вряд ли за курение на территории стадиона его сейчас могли наказать двойной нагрузкой на тренировках или игрой за второй состав. 

Солнце садилось за «Элланд Роуд», подсвечивая его с западной стороны, а небо стало жело-красным. Стадион, который он мог представить, даже закрыв глаза. Первая команда, которая, он надеялся, станет его единственной. Как первая любовь, которая кажется, навсегда. Потом оказывается, что нет. С девушкой не выгорело, с командой тоже, и Алану хотелось выть, но он вместо этого сделал последнюю затяжку, выбросил окурок в окно и нажал на педаль газа. 

Спустя несколько дней домашнего заточения Алан решил, что любовь — это не для него, потому что она делает больно. А больно может быть только на поле. 

***

— Тобой интересуются «Ньюкасл» и «Эвертон», — на другом конце телефона Крис, его менеджер, выдержал паузу. — Еще есть предложение от манков.

— Только не манки. Крис, что я тебе сделал! Я не буду играть за этих мудаков, я лучше сдохну. 

— Я знал, что ты это скажешь. Но они единственные, кто готов выложить деньги прямо на стол. Посмотрим, что можно сделать. 

Две недели спустя они продали его в «Манчестер Юнайтед». Алан думал о том, чтобы написать книгу «Путешествие в ад и обратно», вот только он не был уверен, найдет ли путь обратно. 

Следующие дни он пытался рационализировать свою ненависть к манкам и, как говорил Крис, — повзрослеть. Он должен был относиться к этому как настоящий профессионал — играть с полной отдачей за клуб, который платил ему зарплату, взаимодействовать с другими игроками, потому что доверие и командный дух — основа побед и успеха каждого игрока и всей команды в целом.

— Ебаные мудаки, — вырвалось у Алана, когда он оказался в коридоре «Олд Траффорд». Он шел в кабинет Фергюсона, и в шкафах справа и слева были расставлены трофеи и фотографии с кубками.

— Алан, — вздохнул рядом Крис, поправляя галстук. 

— Что? Это правда, — поднял подбородок Алан, подавляя желание плюнуть на фотографию c победным кубком трехлетней давности. «Лидс» тогда оказался только на третьем месте.

— Я знаю. Учись врать. 

— У меня вырастет нос. 

— Даже если и вырастет, он никогда не будет больше гордости Фергюсона. 

— У него большой? Говорят же наоборот.

— Если тебе это поможет, думай, что у него маленький. Ну, знаешь, когда он будет кидаться ботинками.

— Я буду прятаться за Нистелроем. Этой роже уже даже ботинок не поможет. 

— Главное, чтобы он тебе рожу не расквасил. Тебе-то есть что терять. 

Алан толкнул дверь в кабинет Фергюсона и сказал себе под нос:

— Уже нет.

***

Когда ты ломаешь лодыжку в четырнадцать лет, а потом стиснув зубы доказываешь тренерам в академии, что ты в порядке, что ты готов играть в основе, то закаляется характер. Проходит десять лет, но ничего не меняется, и вопрос «как нога» преследует тебя каждый день. 

— Алан! Как нога? — спросил сэр Алекс Фергюсон вместо приветствия.

— Как королева Англии — лучше всех, — ответил Алан, вспоминая, что у сэра Алекса Фергюсона должно быть чувство юмора.

— Я передам ей комплимент при встрече, — улыбнулся сэр Алекс, и Алан не был уверен — шутил тот или нет. Возможно, это именно то, о чем его предупреждали. 

— Я в тебя верю, Алан, но мне надо, чтобы ты полностью выкладывался, на двести процентов, потому что Рой Кин так просто место в основе не отдаст. И я тебя вместо него не поставлю, пока ты не будешь бегать быстрее Гиггза. 

Алан кивал и думал, насколько верны слухи про то, что между сэром Алексом и Кином пробежала кошка, и как это могло сработать в его пользу.

— Я буду в форме, — заверил Алан.

— Конечно, будешь, — рассмеялся сэр Алекс. — Иначе я тебя выкину из команды.

Сэр Алекс Фергюсон был настоящим шутником — это Алан Смит усвоил сразу, но решил, что нарываться на его шутки часто не стоило.

— Кстати, Алан, — его новый Босс встал со стула, протянув руку, обозначив, что встреча была закончена. — Готов к давлению болельщиков? Фанаты будут жестоки, учитывая, что ты из «Лидса», но уверен, ты справишься.

— Само собой. 

«Предатель» — самое мягкое из того, что он слышал в свой адрес, мгновенно превратившись из лучшего игрока команды и любимчика публики в «Иуду» всего города. Вот только у него не было особого выбора, «Лидс» разваливался как карточный домик, с треском вылетев из Премьер-Лиги, и он не хотел вылететь из профессионального футбола так же стремительно. Он справлялся с давлением прессы и фанатов, хотя это было чертовски обидно. Словно он чем-то отличался от любого другого уроженца Лидса, словно он с детства не учился ненавидеть «Манчестер Юнайтед» и приезжать на «Олд Траффорд» как на последнюю битву.

Когда он вышел на поле, чтобы сфотографироваться с новой футболкой, в голове, словно мышечная память, всплыла одна из любимых речевок:

«Знаешь ли ты, что шлюшка «Пош Спайс» ненавидит «МанЮ»? Знаешь ли ты, о ком она думает, когда скачет на Бекхэме?» 

Теперь про эту песню стоило забыть. 

***

Футболка жгла тело. Алаг натягивал ее перед первой тренировкой и думал, что сейчас блеванет. В ушах звенел оголтелый смех манков, которые ржали над тупой шуткой Роя Кина, и Алан просто хотел поскорее оказаться на тренировочном поле. 

— Отлично села, — сказал Кин, дергая его за край футболки. Алан встретился с оценивающим взглядом. Ожидает реакции — понял Алан. В ответ он повел плечом и отвернулся, складывая вещи на полку. 

— Смотрите, — продолжил Кин, не дождавшись ответа. — Смадж на человека стал похож, теперь и смотреть не противно. А ты ничего оказывается.

— Что, уже запал? — ответил наконец Алан. 

— Молись, чтобы нет, а то, когда ему кто-то нравится, он ему ноги ломает, — усмехнулся Ники Батт.

— Так Холанд тебе тоже нравился? Видимо трахал не ты его, а он тебя.

Если спросить, сколько длилось мгновение, то Алан ответил бы — насколько быстро мог побелеть от злости Рой Кин. 

— Ты заткнул свою пасть, йоркширский сосунок, и не открывай её при мне еще неделю. Я тебя предупредил, — Кин направился к двери. — А теперь иди на тренировку, учись у чемпионов, что значит рвать жопу на поле. Это всех касается. 

Если он когда-нибудь станет капитаном, решил Алан, то он никогда не будет как Рой Кин. 

— Зачем ты нарываешься, — прошептал Алану в ухо Джон О’Ши, когда вся команда молча направилась на поле за своим капитаном. 

Может, потому что лучше быть йоркширским сосунком, чем манкунианской шавкой, подумал Алан. 

***

— Я ненавижу «Манчестер Юнайтед», — сказал Алан, глядя на молодую луну, окруженную звездами. 

— Почему? — спросил Пол Робинсон, лежа на его заднем дворе — они не виделись несколько месяцев. На сезонной распродаже «Лидса» Роббо купил «Тоттенхем», где он сразу закрепился как основной вратарь, так что из Лондона вырывался домой нечасто. Они потягивали «Сэмюэля Смита» — старейшая пивоварня в Йоркшире и местная гордость. Как бы Алана в детстве не раздражали шутки про «Смита застукали со "Смитом"», пиво было отличное. 

— Ты издеваешься?

— Я серьезно, назови пять причин. 

Алан поперхнулся — что за глупый вопрос, он мог бы назвать сто причин, и все было бы недостаточно. Поэтому он ответил только:

— Это _«Манчестер Юнайтед»_ , чувак. 

— Вот именно. Не можешь назвать.

— Ты, блядь, издеваешься. Это _манки_. 

— А мы — йоркширцы. Какая разница. 

— Вы там что, на чем-то серьезном сидите в своем Лондоне? Травка для окраин, кокс — для столицы? Буддист хренов. 

— Может быть, я просто проще стал смотреть на все. 

— Я и говорю, завязывай с этой херней. 

— Ты ведь в курсе, Алан, что даже у «Тоттенхема» форма не совсем черно-белая? Если присмотреться, там много других оттенков.

— Все же ставлю на кокс.

— Завязывай с этой шуткой. 

— И кто тебе показал все оттенки «Тоттенхема»? 

Алан привстал на локтях и посмотрел на лежащего рядом с закрытыми глазами Роббо, который мечтательно улыбался.

— То есть все же кто-то показал?

Роббо уперся взглядом в Алана. 

— Что? Нет, никого нет. С чего ты взял.

— Ты знаешь, что у тебя нос слишком короткий? 

— Чего?

— Не важно. Врать ты не умеешь, — рассмеялся Алан, и с силой ущипнул того за бок. — А теперь рассказывай. 

— Да нечего рассказывать, — начал отворачиваться Роббо. 

— То есть все серьезно. Жаль, а я надеялся, что ты мне отсосешь сегодня.

Алан мог поклясться, что никогда не слышал, чтобы Роббо так громко смеялся. Нет, все же определенно тому стоило завязывать с травкой.

— Прости, Алан.

— Какой ты мне теперь друг. 

— Самый лучший?

— Возможно. 

— Единственный?

— Мне срочно нужно больше друзей. Пора давать объявление. 

— Повесь на входе в «Олд Траффорд»: «Привет, я Алан Смит, заносчивый мудак. Ищу друга, понимающего и желательно веселого, если умеет брать на всю длину — это плюс». 

— Иди в жопу.

— Алан, не заставляй меня отказывать тебе дважды. 

Алан пихнул его в плечо и отпил пива. 

— Единственное объявление, которое я готов дать это «Нужна депиляция волос, Райан Гиггз». 

— Все так плохо? 

— Чувак, я бы мог укрываться его волосами вместо одеяла. 

Роббо расхохотался.

— Расскажи мне ещё. Пол Скоулз действительно никогда произносит больше трех слов?

 

***

Два дня спустя Фергюсон остановил его после тренировки. 

— Алан, я выпущу тебя в составе в матче с «Арсеналом» через неделю. Я хочу, чтобы ты к этому моменту был готов. 

Алан кивнул, пытаясь скрыть радость. «Коммьюнити Шилд» — идеальный старт нового сезона, Нистелрой был еще в процессе восстановления после травмы, у него были отличные шансы закрепиться в составе. Предсезонку он провел отлично, забив несколько мячей в товарищеских встречах. Он перешел сюда, чтобы играть и выигрывать трофеи. Только футбол и ничего личного.

— И я не только про физику, Алан. Я про взаимодействие с игроками, они должны отдавать тебе пас. 

— Я часто открываюсь.

— Нет, ты не открываешься. Ты ждешь, что тебя найдут Скоулз или Гиггз и дадут пас. Ты должен сам искать варианты и просить мяч. 

— Я понял. 

— Алан, — окликнул его Фергюсон, когда тот уже собрался идти в раздевалку, — докажи им, что тебе можно доверять. 

Он кивнул, опустив взгляд на мяч под ногами. Фергюсон явно говорил не только про футбол. Но и футбол — это никогда не просто футбол. 

*** 

В матче с «Арсеналом» Алан забил гол, но команда проиграла со счетом три — один. Они хлопали проходящим к кубку канонирам, когда стоящий рядом Рио Фердинанд негромко сказал:

— Сегодня надо нажраться, а то самодовольная рожа Фабрегаса будет мне сниться еще месяц. — Алан только кивнул, продолжая хлопать. — Отметим твой первый гол. Я знаю отличное место.

Когда Рио говорил, что знал отличное место, то следовало несколько раз подумать, стоило ли соглашаться на его предложение. Отличное место в восприятии Рио обязательно включало танцующих на барной стойке девушек, большой выбор алкоголя и что-нибудь покурить: кальяны для обычных посетителей, марихуана для Рио Фердинанда. 

— Вы бы видели, — вещал Рио сидящим за столом Брауну, Флетчеру и О’Ши. — Алан на барной стойке, его пытается снять оттуда менеджер бара, а этот в одних трусах. Я говорю, король стриптиза, блядь.

— Кому ты втираешь, не было такого, — Алан отлично помнил тот вечер несколько лет назад в «Лидсе». Точнее он-то не помнил ничего, но вот одноклубники были не настолько пьяны. А еще он не был уверен, чтобы Рио был в баре в тот вечер. Они тогда много не общались, хотя тот легко вписался в новую команду, да еще и спустя сезон стал капитаном. Рио был отличным парнем, но, возможно, у Алана просто было слишком много друзей из академии, чтобы общаться с кем-то еще. 

— Да было, я отлично помню, хочешь, позвоним Робби, — Рио достал телефон, с полной решимостью звонить. Алан не был уверен, откуда у того был номер Робби, но это Рио — у него был чей угодно номер телефона. Рио был практически в говно, хотя по нему было непонятно, пьян он или просто в отличном настроении. 

— Не надо никому звонить. 

— Тогда танцуй! 

— Какого черта я должен танцевать?

— Потому что ты сегодня забил гол, и у тебя еще не было посвящения. 

— Я могу спеть. 

— Да здесь все могут спеть. 

— Могу спеть что-то из «Спайс Герлз».

— Алан, это две тысячи четвертый год, Бэкс уже не в команде, и здесь даже нет Газзы, чтобы посмеяться над этой старой шуткой. 

— Здесь нет всей команды, чтобы это считалось за посвящение. 

— Алан, — вставил Уэс. — Ну, что ты реально ломаешься как девчонка. Станцуй уже и все. 

— Для тебя, что ли, танцевать? 

— А это мы сейчас организуем, — хлопнул в ладоши Рио и вышел из кабинки, вернувшись через пару минут с девушкой-танцовщицей, на которой из одежды были только короткие шортики и лифчик. 

— Это Эмили, будешь танцевать для нее. А мы посмотрим.

— Смотреть они любят, — вздохнул Алан, поднимаясь и выходя из-за стола — отступать было некуда. 

— Ты даже не представляешь, — хмыкнул Рио и поставил Эмили стул. 

Несколько минут не то позора, не то славы, под похабные комментарии и улюлюканье парней, Алан остановился на ширинке джинс:

— Думаю, хватит. 

— Ладно, — махнул рукой Рио. — Уже стало скучно. А у нас впереди еще развлекательная программа.

Алан вернул на место ремень, рубашку и упал на свое место на диване.

— Это было неплохо, — тихо заметил Джон О’Ши, сидящий справа. 

— Ценитель? Или у тебя встал? — хмыкнул Алан и опрокинул шот абсента. 

— А теперь, время десерта, — заявил Рио, раскладывая неожиданно оказавшиеся на столе самокрутки. — В половине обычный табак, в другой половине травка, а в одной навоз.

— Какой навоз? — не понял Алан. 

— Откуда я знаю? Я тебе что, специалист по навозу? Обычный. Деревенский. Или тебе нужен только самой лучшей пробы?

— Зачем навоз?

— Ты дебил, Алан? Чтобы интересно было. Вне зависимости от того, что вам достанется, делаем минимум три затяжки. Тяни.

Алан наклонился и вытащил третью ближе к себе. Марихуана. 

— Новичкам везет, — явно расстроился Рио. — Джонни, давай, вытащи лошадиную. 

Джон досталась с табаком, так же как и Флетчеру, и Алан уже делал первую затяжку, когда Рио мрачно смотрел на доставшуюся ему. 

— Сам сказал — три затяжки, — веселился Уэс. 

— Да знаю я. Сейчас, налью себе виски, чтобы запивать. 

Через двадцать минут Рио рвало в туалете, и Алан стоял возле двери, пока Джон заставлял Рио пить воду. Возможно, есть что-то особое в том, чтобы помогать другу, которого рвет ночью в клубе. Возникает некая связь, доверие. Возможно, Фергюсон не имел в виду блюющего в туалете Рио Фердинанда, когда говорил, что Алану надо вписаться в команду, но, и это сойдет. 

— Ему совсем херово, — вздохнул вышедший из туалета Джон.

— Я заметил, — хмыкнул Алан, выпуская сладковатый дым изо рта. — Вызови такси.

— Я с ним поеду. Нельзя его одного оставлять, — Джон окинул Алана взглядом. — А ты как?

— Отлично, — Алан действительно чувствовал себя отлично, даже превосходно, по телу разливалась приятная нега — трава была отличная. — Только трахаться хочется. 

Джон никак не ответил, достал телефон и встал рядом, облокотившись о стену.

— А тебе нет? — повернулся он к Джону, пытаясь сфокусироваться. Пол под ногами плыл, и он схватился за Джона, не то за плечо, не то за шею — он не был уверен. Он сфокусировался на лице напротив — казалось, что глаза у Джона словно были выпучены и блестели.

— Нет, — выгнулся рот Джона в букву О. 

— Жаль, — вздохнул Алан. 

— Ты обкурился. 

— Знаю. Хочешь тоже? — Алан протянул остаток самокрутки. 

— Нет, у меня такси и Рио.

— Скучный. Я тогда останусь. Кто-нибудь здесь наверняка хочет трахаться. 

Джон посмотрел на него, словно сканируя, и потом тихо сказал:

— Тебе я тоже вызову такси. 

— Нет, — Алан сжал плечо Джона, почти впившись ногтями в кожу, наклонился к уху и протянул. — Джо-о-о-онни. Давай повеселимся.

— Помоги мне дотащить Рио до такси, и там повеселимся. 

Алан кивнул и открыл дверь туалета. 

Конечно, веселье закончилось возле такси, когда Джон сжал его плечо и затолкнул внутрь машины. К тому моменту как они доехали до гостиницы, Алан уже практически спал. Открыв дверь своего номера, он бросил напоследок: 

— Джонни, ты совсем не умеешь веселиться. 

*** 

Следующие несколько дней были просто адом. Фергюсон видимо решил, что перед первым туром чемпионата надо выжать из всех последние соки, поэтому двойные нагрузки и силовые упражнения вместо игры с мячом были нормой. На улице стояла духота, тело ныло, и за последние пятнадцать минут Алан не смог ни разу попасть в створ ворот. Кто считал, что для нападающих неважно количество забитых голов — нагло врали. Каждый мяч в сетке, даже на тренировке, это маленькая победа.

— Алан, можешь играть не так агрессивно? Не идти до конца и убирать ноги? Это же всего лишь двухсторонка. 

Алан обливался водой на краю поля — у них было пять свободных минут. Он вытирался краем футболки, почувствовав на себе взгляд подошедшего Джона О’Ши. 

— Я всегда играю агрессивно и иду до конца, — бросил Алан, словно защищаясь. 

— Я заметил, — улыбнулся Джон, снимая напряжение, — и все же, нужно беречь себя. 

— Решил очаровать меня своей заботой? — хмыкнул Алан, выгнув бровь.

— Действует?

Алан поймал смеющийся взгляд карих глаз, и все возможные типичные саркастичные ответы вылетели из головы. У Джона были эти почти шоколадного цвета глаза и взгляд самого доброго в мире щенка. Алан понял это только сейчас. Он стоял, смотря на заразительно улыбающегося Джона, и кусал губы. Возможно, это был самый солнечный день с тех пор, как он приехал в Манчестер. 

— Эй, голубки, несите свои задницы на поле, — крикнул Рио Фердинанд. 

Джон тут же развернулся и побежал в сторону команды, которая собралась в кругу в центре поля. Рио был настоящим засранецем — Алан думал, что они вполне могли стать лучшими друзьями. 

***

Алан не умел ждать, терпеть и разыгрывать партии. Он не умел действовать осторожно. 

Поэтому после тренировки он не остался в тренажерном зале на дополнительный час, ведь именно так следовало поступать новичку в команде, а собрался раньше. 

— Джон, — позвал Алан того на стоянке. Никого не было рядом, и это был определенно плюс. Джон остановился возле своей машины, выжидая. 

— Я планирую квартиру купить в городе, поближе к базе, а то до моего дома полтора часа ехать. И я подумал, ты же местный, может, поможешь, расскажешь, где какие районы.

— Что стало с любезным «если ты не занят»? 

— Ты не занят, — хмыкнул Алан. 

— Какая осведомленность, — улыбнулся тот, разглядывая Алана. — Да, я действительно не занят.

Алан почувствовал, как становится душно.

— Так значит, я отличный парень? — Джон кивнул в сторону машины, садясь на водительское сидение. 

— Кажешься, — уточнил Алан, возвращая сарказм в голос. — Вполне возможно, ты последний манчестерский мудак.

— Я думал, у вас в Лидсе мы все были манчестерскими мудаками. 

— Нет, только Кантона, Нистелрой, Кин, Бекхэм, Невилл и еще половина команды. 

— То есть у меня еще есть шанс? 

— У тебя есть шанс, — кивнул Алан, пристегивая ремень безопасности уже на ходу. — Ты на нейтральной позиции. 

— Это радует. Я польщен. 

— Я думал еще попросить Флетчера. 

— Рад, что ты этого не сделал. Не думаю, что он бы согласился.

— Почему?

— У него отвратительный вкус в таких вещах. 

— А у тебя значит отличный? 

Джон притормозил на светофоре и поймал его взгляд. 

— Ты мне скажи. 

Алан умел бросать многозначные намеки, флиртовать и вести себя развязно часами — у него был приличный опыт. Он не помнил, чтобы когда-либо перехватывало дыхание так быстро. 

*** 

Алан определенно точно не умел ждать, терпеть или разыгрывать партии. 

Он притянул Джона к себе, как только за тем закрылась дверь — они заехали к Алану, чтобы тот взял забытый дома телефон. Алан схватил его за лицо обеими руками и буквально впился губами. Несколько секунд промедления, и Джон расслабился, поцеловав в ответ, впустив язык Алана и сталкиваясь с ним. Он целовал Джона как играл — яростно, агрессивно, идя до конца. Джон не защищался, заметно расслабился и даже подыгрывал — водил рукой по спине, и затем потянул за волосы, перехватывая инициативу. Джон пропустил его к воротам, и в этот момент Алан был очень рад, что они играли за одну команду. Во всех смыслах. 

— Алан, — прошептал Джон ему в ухо, и все тело моментально среагировало пробежавшей дрожью — хотелось больше, ближе, сильнее. Он шарил руками под футболкой Джона, пытаясь притянуть его ближе, как можно ближе. Тот словно понял и толкнул Алана к двери, наваливаясь всем телом.

Джон был выше и шире, и Алан подумал — отлично, да, так хорошо, идеально. 

— Алан, — повторил Джон, тихо и низко, и Алан хныкнул от накрывшей волны возбуждения. Господи, у него не было секса уже месяца три. Он вполне мог кончить просто от голоса и ощущения чужого пульсирующего члена, упершегося ему в ногу. 

Он не выдержал и дернул бедрами, проехавшись членом по ноге Джона.

— Алан, — уже почти простонал Джон. — Подожди. Я сейчас кончу. 

— В этом весь смысл, — улыбнулся Алан тому куда-то в шею. Он расстегнул джинсы Джона и сжал член сквозь ткань трусов. Тот повторил за ним, и черт, это было слишком хорошо, он уже близко. Алан закусил губу, чтобы не застонать, и начал двигать рукой в такт Джону. Волна наслаждения прошибла почти сразу. Джона дернулся почти сразу за ним, издав тихий стон. 

Алан закрыл глаза, глубоко дыша и восстанавливая дыхание. Джон все еще держал его одной рукой за край футболки и тяжело сопел в шею. 

— Хочешь чай? — нарушил тишину Алан через пару минут, когда сердце перестало так колотиться, словно нетренированное — словно не было этих двойных нагрузок от Фергюсона. 

Джон зашелся в хохоте. Возможно, это первый раз, когда Алан слышал, как Джон смеялся так открыто и в полный голос. Ему нравилось. Он определенно точно хотел заставлять Джона смеяться так постоянно. 

Господи, три месяца без секса, и вот он уже романтический слизняк после быстрой дрочки. 

— В Лидсе все так делают? Встречаете гостей сначала сексом, а потом предлагаете чай? — Алан столкнулся с ним взглядом. — Или только меня?

Алан досчитал до пяти и собрал остатки собственного достоинства, чтобы не сказать «только тебя». В ответ он просто поднял нагло бровь. 

— Встреча с агентом через полчаса, так что надо поторопиться с чаем. Кухня направо. А я в ванную. 

— Так все-таки ты действительно ищешь квартиру? А я думал, это был так, предлог затащить меня к себе.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь. К тому же я мог бы подрочить тебе в душевой, ты бы тоже не сопротивлялся.

— Не сопротивлялся бы, — с мягкой улыбкой легко согласился Джон. Эта открытость сбивала с ног получше любого подката. Алан не знал, как на это реагировать — он никогда не играл против такого защитника. 

***

Алан вписался в команду сразу. Попал в основной состав, закрепился там на ближайшие несколько игр, наладил игровое взаимопонимание с Гиггзом и Роналду, и сэр Алекс, кажется, был доволен происходящим. Они выиграли у «Челси» с «Ливерпулем», и он не знал, с какого момента стал думать «мы» о команде. А еще он продолжал ловить на себе недобрые взгляды от Кина, но не был уверен, личное ли это.

— Алан, блядь, кто так пасы отдает. Неужели не видишь — Руни перед тобой открывается, а ты, блядь, Фердинанду назад катишь. Возишь мяч по полю как…

— Рой, что я тебе сделал? — развернулся Алан, сжимая руки в кулаки. Он нарывался? Да. Его это достало? Не то слово. Надо было решить раз и навсегда, даже если Рой ему сейчас разукрасит лицо. — Почему ты ко мне приебался?

Рой замолчал и склонил голову, сложив руки на груди. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты стал играть лучше. 

— О, — только и сказал Алан, опешив. Он ожидал чего-то в стиле «меня бесит твоя рожа» или «черта с два я тебе отдам место в основе». — Но ты меня критикуешь.

— А что я тебе, задницу лизать должен? Это не по моей части. У тебя яйца есть, чтобы критику выдержать. — Рой пнул мяч в сторону ворот, затем повернулся и уперся взглядом прямо в Алана. — У тебя вообще все есть. Мозги, голевое чутье, умение бороться. Только ничем этим ты не пользуешься. Ты мог бы быть лидером команды, если бы захотел.

Рой замолчал, и Алан только и смог, что сказать неуверенно:

— Спасибо, наверное.

— За что спасибо, блядь. Играешь ты пока как дерьмо. 

Рой развернулся и направился в раздевалку, оставив Алана со своими мыслями, и без возможности ответить. Да и что отвечать? Спасибо, я действительно играю как дерьмо? Хорошо, это твое мнение? Нет, я не согласен с тобой?

Одно Алан знал точно — давно он не получал такой мотивации. А еще, скорее всего, это первый и последний подобный разговор с Роем.

***

— Как думаешь, Рой действительно нас всех считает посредственными игроками? — спросил Джон. 

Алан оторвался от ключицы, на которой, причмокнув, оставил темный засос. Алан знал, как Джон напрягался от шуточек в раздевалке по поводу его вечных засосов, поэтому каждый раз их с удовольствием ставил. 

— Ты сейчас серьезно? 

— Вполне, — откинул голову на подушку Джон. — Как он может так думать, если он капитан. То есть он на поле выводит команду посредственных игроков?

— Нет, ты серьезно хочешь поговорить о Кине во время секса?

— Мы занимаемся сексом? — посмотрел Джон на него и довольно прищурился. 

— Я — да, чем занимаешься ты — не знаю. 

Алан укусил его за плечо и собрался вставать с кровати, как Джон перехватил его за руки и толкнул носом в подушку, оказавшись сверху. 

— Надо всегда заканчивать начатое, — прошептал Джон ему на ухо, и проскользнул двумя смоченными пальцами между ягодиц, вырвав у Алана стон. Он был уже растянут, поэтому закусил край подушки, и чувствовал, как накрывало возбуждением от каждого движения пальцев Джона, когда он вводил их внутрь, сначала медленно, потом быстрее, прибавляя третий палец и меняя угол. 

Джон определенно точно собирался трахнуть его просто пальцами, и Алан не собирался этому препятствовать.

***

— Я хочу, чтобы ты играл глубже. 

С этого начался их разговор с сэром Алексом на одной из тренировок в конце сентября.

— Опорником? — уточнил Алан. 

— Ты агрессивен, цепляешься за мяч и не отдаешь его. Хорошо работаешь в отборе, хотя все еще допускаешь много ошибок, но это можно исправить. Я хочу, чтобы ты был полноценным универсалом, и мог бы заменить Кина.

Алан знал, в чем дело — новичок команды, Уэйн Руни был слишком талантливым, чтобы этого не признавать. Ему было всего восемнадцать, но Сэр Алекс дал четко понять, что он видит в Руни будущего главного нападающего команды, и хоть Алан и любил вместе с Рио подшучивать над толстощеким Уэйном, он не мог отрицать его талант. 

— Ты не разучишься забивать, если потренируешься работать в центре поля. Голевое чутье никуда не пропадет, а вот качество игры улучшится.

Сэр Алекс умел убеждать. А еще он всегда предоставлял выбор: можешь быть нападающим на скамье или полузащитником на поле. Алан не был идиотом. 

***

— Ты идиот, Алан, — заявил Рио, открыв дверь в квартиру. — Ты самый идиот из всех идиотов, а ты знаешь, что я играл со многими игроками. Как ты, блядь, умудрился так упасть, что сломал ногу? На дополнительных минутах! С замены! Да тебя никто не толкал даже. 

Алан закрыл глаза, инстинктивно накидывая плед на замотанную в гипс ногу. 

— Алан, ты здесь? — продолжил кричать Рио из коридора, затем замолчал и продолжил уже тише. — Может он и до дома не дошел? Поскользнулся по дороге на своих мозгах. 

— Я не звал тебя в гости, — крикнул из гостиной Алан, подавая признак жизни. Через пару секунд довольный Рио появился в комнате. — Я не в настроении с людьми общаться.

— Вот и Шиззи так сказал, — кивнул Рио на входящего следом Джона. — Ни с кем сегодня всю тренировку не разговаривал. Но всегда лучше не общаться с людьми вдвоем, чем поодиночке. 

— Я думал, вы собирались сегодня пить после поражения. 

— Лично я собирался. А вот Шиззи сказал, что Фергюсон в гневе и не дай бог узнает — переведет во вторую команду на несколько недель. Шиззи у нас разумный — ненавижу его за это. Всегда обламывает кайф.

Алану не надо было смотреть на Джона, он и так чувствовал его сканирующий взгляд, знал, что тот стоит, сложив руки на груди, и кусает губы.

— Так что говорят врачи? — сел рядом на диван Рио и закинул ноги на журнальный столик.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить. 

— Сколько?

— Год. Год, блядь. Если все пойдет гладко.

— Хуево. Но может, хоть научишься убирать ноги, идиот.

— Я бы предложил тебе убрать ноги с моего стола.

— Гостеприимный. Можешь хоть пивом угостишь? — направился в сторону кухни Рио, и затем хмыкнул. — Не вставай, сам найду.

— Ради тебя — никогда. 

— Да, да, я знаю, что тебе нравится моя компания. Я чувствую себя как дома.

— Я заметил, — ответил Алан. — А можешь чувствовать себя также, но не у меня дома? 

— Алан, смотри, потеряешь друга. Уйду к Руни с Роналду. Молодые и талантливые, они мне нравятся. И знаешь, они в отличие от тебя находят мои шутки смешными. 

— Криштиану — иностранец и плохо говорит по-английски, а Уэйн, в общем, тоже плохо говорит по-английски. 

— Эй, — одергивает его Джон. Он сидит рядом, на диване, и пытается сдержать улыбку. — Не оскорбляй напарников по команде. И я, между прочим, тоже иностранец.

— О да, Ирландия — это так далеко, — закатил глаза Алан. — Расскажи мне о тяжелой судьбе ирландцев в Англии, как вас ущемляют в правах, не продавая в пабах нормальное пиво. Тяжко тебе, наверное. Скучаешь по родине. 

— Мне неплохо.

— Тебе неплохо, — поднял бровь Алан. — Какой комплимент. Скажешь, когда тебе будет хотя бы хорошо. Я отмечу это в своем календаре. Напишу королеве, что эмигранту Джону О’Ши из Ирландии в целом неплохо в Англии, она будет польщена. 

Джон улыбнулся своей невозможной теплой улыбкой, наклонился и поцеловал. Медленно, словно впереди целая вечность.

— Рио… — прошептал Алан ему в губы, напоминая.

Джон провел пальцем по его скулам, затем губам и затуманенным взглядом посмотрел на него. И затем кивнул, немного отстраняясь. 

— Алан, куда ты спрятал чертово пиво? — донеслось из кухни. 

— В мини-холодильнике под столом, — крикнул громко Джон, запуская руку в спутавшиеся волосы Алана. 

Возможно, Джон слишком хорошо знал его квартиру. 

Возможно, Джон слишком хорошо знал его самого. 

***

Фергюсон верил в него и месяц спустя, и два, и три, заявляя, что видит в нем преемника ушедшего летом Нистелроя, вот только это все равно не помогало, как и заверения врачей после успешной операции в мае. Алан видел больницу чаще, чем тренировочное поле, и это угнетало. Спустя четыре месяца он начал заниматься с тренером по специальной программе, сначала растяжка мышц, водные упражнения, главное, чтобы все суставы встали на место. Спустя шесть месяцев ему все еще не разрешали тренироваться в общей группе, и от этого хотелось лезть на стену.

Алан не верил, что у него получится вернуться в состав. В команду. Вообще в футбол. 

— Ты знаешь, что должен взять себя в руки, — сказал как-то Джон, закидывая в себя сырные шарики один за другим. — Я думаю, тебе на сегодня хватит.

Бутылка пива исчезла у Алана из-под носа. 

— Я не спрашивал твоего мнения, — раздраженно заметил Алан. — Ни по какому поводу. 

Джон поймал его взгляд, и улыбка тут же слетела с его лица. 

— Верно. 

По телевизору шел матч Чемпионшипа, где играл «Лидс Юнайтед» против «Стока».

— Поздно, — спустя несколько минут молчания заметил Джон. — Я пойду спать. 

— Точно, тебе же на тренировку утром, — хмыкнул Алан. 

— Алан, — вздохнул Джон многозначительно.

— Спокойно ночи. 

Джон молча убрал со стола — он всегда это делал, полный манер и учтивости. Алан не мог решить, бесило ли его это или нет. Спустя пару минут, он исчез в спальне, а Алан вернулся к просмотру матча. Он знал, что вел себя последние месяцы как мудак, вот только желания что-то менять не было. У Джона было ангельское терпение, и это бесило еще сильнее. Возможно, Алан хотел, чтобы в один день Джон бы просто не приехал к нему, оставив наконец одного. 

Возможно, когда он только оказался в «Манчестер Юнайтед» Алану просто нужен был кто-то. Какая-то связь с клубом. Нужен ли был Джонни ему вне клуба — большой вопрос. 

Возможно, ему не нужен был никто. 

Алан не был ни в чем уверен. 

***

Ноябрь в Манчестере мало чем отличалось от ноября в Лидсе — пасмурно и небо нависало, словно скоро грозился пойти дождь. У Алана всегда начиналось портиться настроение в ноябре, хоть в этом году казалось, хуже уже быть не могло. Раньше только футбол поддерживал его в тонусе зимой, но сейчас, когда он не играл уже полгода, и впереди было столько же, даже тренировки не вызывали никакого удовольствия. Он хотел играть. По-настоящему. Выходить на поле, забивать голы. Идти в подкаты. Получать карточки. Жить.

Он выходил из душа и вытирал полотенцем волосы, когда услышал по включенному «Скай Спорту»:

— «Лидс Юнайтед» хочет взять Алана Смита в аренду, наши источники в клубе сообщили, что менеджер команды, Дэннис Уайз, очень заинтересован в возвращении Смита в родной клуб. Похоже, зимнее трансферное окно в этом сезоне будет интересным. 

Алан замер. В голове крутилось слишком много мыслей. Его хотели вернуть в «Лидс»?

— Какого черта, Крис? — кричал он в трубку спустя минуту. — Почему я узнаю о том, что есть предложение из «Лидса» от гребанного «Скай Спорта», а не от своего агента? 

— Есть предложение? — удивленно ответил Крис. — Я не знал.

— Так узнай.

Он положил трубку и уставился обратно в телевизор. Аренда — это возможность заиграть не через шесть месяцев, а раньше. Алан боялся глубоко в душе, что мог никогда не вернуться в прежнюю форму, на свой пик, даже когда он начнет играть, что этого могло оказаться недостаточно, чтобы оказаться в стартовом составе «Манчестер Юнайтед». Алан не признавался даже себе в этих мыслях, но они скреблись в подсознании каждый раз, когда он смотрел, как Роналду обходит соперников и отдает голевой пас Руни. Они наработали отличную связку, как и вообще вся команда. Они отлично обходились без него. А аренда в «Лидсе»…

— Согласишься, если это окажется правдой? 

В двери в спальню стоял Джон с кружкой чая в руках и в его футболке. Алан закусил губу, его словно поймали за воровством. 

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Алан. 

Джон кивнул и перевел взгляд на экран телевизора.

— Это может пойти тебе на пользу, — медленно сказал он, словно взвешивая каждое слово. — Игровая практика, смена обстановки. 

Конечно, Джон всегда думал о том, что будет для него лучше. 

— Твой чай, — он поставил кружку с зеленым чаем на стол. Алан никогда не пил ничего, кроме черного чая с молоком, но Джон подсел на эту хрень о здоровом питании, и пытался приучить теперь и его к зеленому чаю. — Я поеду на базу раньше, мы с Уэсом и Уэйном хотели устроить розыгрыш для Рио. Я забыл тебе вчера сказать. Поедешь? 

— Мне в больницу на обследование. 

Джон кивнул и вышел из комнаты. 

***

Алан не знал, почему, сев в машину после больницы, поехал в другую сторону от «Каррингтона». Он позвонил тренеру по йоге, с которым у него были запланированы сегодня занятия, и сказал, что ему нужен выходной. Это было неприемлемо, но ему было плевать. Голова раскалывалась от количества мыслей.

Знакомая дорогая вела к знакомому дому. В Лидсе ничего не изменилось. Возможно, ни в каких городах ничего не менялось по большому счету, но в своем городе Алану всего ощущалось это сильнее. С какой-то грустью. 

— Алан? — удивленно спросила мать, открыв дверь. — Что ты тут делаешь? 

— В гости нельзя заехать? 

— Днем в среду без предупреждения? Нет. Ты почему не на тренировке? 

Алану словно снова было двенадцать. 

— У меня выходной.

— Еще скажи, что тренер заболел и всех отпустили пораньше. Может мне директору позвонить?

— Не надо никому звонить, — улыбнулся Алан, подумав, что знал, от кого у него достался вредный и упертый характер. — Тем более сэр Алекс сейчас в Лондоне по делам. 

— Сэр Алекс, значит, в Лондоне, а ты домой решил съездить? 

— Я купил эклеров, — протянул он розовую коробку из кондитерской, в которую они всегда раньше ходили. 

— А я правильно тебя воспитала, — улыбнулась мать, взяла коробку и отправилась в сторону кухни. — Мог бы с этого начать разговор. Обед будет через полчаса.

Алан кивнул и направился в свою комнату, в которой ничего не изменилось за последние десять лет, что он в ней не жил. Постеры Ширера, Дель Пьеро и Хьюза на стенах, покрывало с футбольным мячом на кровати — все, как и было, только на письменном столе появились новые фотографии времен «Лидса», видимо, мать распечатала. 

Алан знал о ситуации в клубе. Отсутствие серьезных финансовых вложений и нормального руководства — ни о каком возвращении «Лидс Юнайтед» в Премьер-Лигу не могло быть и речи при таком положении дел. Алан смотрел матчи, разговаривал об этом со старыми друзьями, спрашивал косвенно у бывших тренеров, с которыми поддерживал связь. Словно он мог чем-то помочь, или готов был сорваться, разорвать контракт и вернуться, если бы только у клуба появились перспективы. Вот только некуда было возвращаться. Не было больше его «Лидса». 

Он отказался от предложения матери переночевать у них и вернулся в Манчестер в тот же день. Утром нужно было на тренировку. 

 

— Засранец, где ты вчера был, — встретил утром его на парковке Рио вместо приветствия. — Они засыпали табак мне в бутсы, уроды. 

— Почему табак?

— Потому что, если бы они засыпали мне травку, то я бы с тобой сейчас не разговаривал. Ты где вчера был?

— У врача.

— И?

— Нормально.

— Я же говорил, пару месяцев и начнешь со всеми тренироваться, а там к весне на поле выйдешь. 

 

Они с Рио присоединились к уже бегающей по полю колонне, пристроившись в хвост. Впереди Роналду что-то рассказывал Руни, доносился громкий смех Невилла, а Алан смотрел на напряженную спину Джона, бегущего рядом с Флетчером. Алан знал наверняка, что обнаружит у Джона темные круги под глазами — по вялым движениям было ясно, что он не спал ночью. 

Алан подошел к нему на растяжке и встал в пару, проигнорировав удивленный взгляд Джона. Алан взял его за руки и потянул вперед. 

— Что ты решил? — спросил Джон тихо спустя пару минут, чтобы никто их не услышал. — Возвращаешься?

— Возвращаться — плохая примета, — ответил Алан, улыбнувшись. — Но я подумал, не хочешь съездить в Лидс?

— Зачем? Я там был. 

— Съездить в Лидс _со мной_.

— О, — только и сказал Джон, замерев и изменившись в лице. 

Карлос Кейруш засвистел в свисток и крикнул «разминка закончилась, все в центр».

— Да, конечно, — ответил Джон, вставая с земли, с такой широкой улыбкой и светящимися глазами, что Алану захотелось врезать самому себе. И еще поцеловать его здесь и сейчас. Вместо этого Алан бросил ему находящийся рядом мяч.

— У тебя тренировка. 

— У тебя тоже. 

Джон хмыкнул и побежал к центру поля, где уже собралась почти вся команда. 

— Как ты себя сегодня чувствуешь, Алан? — спросил подошедший Кейруш.

— Отлично. Готов к двойной нагрузке. 

— Уверен? Давай лучше медленно, без рисков. 

— Без рисков — это не про меня, — улыбнулся Алан. — Я хочу поскорее вернуться в команду. 

 

**Конец.** [/MORE]

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо бете Becoming Larry  
> Написано по Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2015, команда Football RPF по заявке « _Что-нибудь про Алана Смита_ », а также под вдохновением от [этого интервью](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BIN9iC6mGIY)
> 
> «Манчестер Юнайтед» и «Лидс Юнайтед» — «северное дерби» — являлось одним из самых главных противостояний АПЛ долгое время, беря начало со времен войны Алой и Белой Роз, а после — вражды между графствами Ланкашир и Йоркшир. В сезоне 2003/04 трехкратный чемпион Англии «Лидс Юнайтед» оказался практически банкротом после череды кредитных афер и бездумной финансовой политики руководства. Клуб распродал игроков, стадион, вылетел из Премьер-Лиги в Чемпионшип, и с тех пор так и не смог вернуться в Премьер-Лигу. В тексте упоминается стычка Роя Кина с игроком «Лидс Юнайтед» Альф-Инге Холандом, который выбил Кина из строя на целый сезон, а спустя несколько лет Кин отомстил Холанду, намерено нанеся ему травму. Также в тексте упоминается интервью Роя Кина клубному телеканалу MUTV, где он разнес многих своих одноклубников в пух и прах, после чего между ним и Фергюсоном обострился затяжной конфликт, вскоре Рой Кин ушел из клуба. Рио Фердинанд действительно два сезона играл в «Лидс Юнайтед», и во втором сезоне был назначен капитаном, после — продан в «Манчестер Юнайтед». Существует[ запись интервью](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=60NNSwKxc0g), в котором Алан Смит говорит, что никогда не перейдет в «Манчестер Юнайтед». Алан Смит — Смадж. Джон О'Ши — Шиззи. Гари Невилл — Газза.


End file.
